My Boyfriend the Hypocrite
by superstar1030
Summary: there are so many stories about the girlfriend who gets abused at home and cuts her self then the boyyfriend helps her through it but what if the roles were reversed Sequel to never have i Ever
1. a night at Becks

**Ok I was going to finish another story before starting a new one but someone pointed out to me I never made a sequel to Never Have I Ever! I just want to start this and then finish The Oscars then update then finish Memory shot and write a new story ok im don't telling you about my plans.**

**I do NOT own Victorious **

**Oh yeah takes place before TWC oh and please read the end cause I have something very exciting**

Becks Pov

Its been 6 weeks since Jade's Dad was arrested and she started living with me but my parents don't know she is living here cause they would kill me. Jade is doing great she hasn't cut in weeks! Minus the time Tori got the lead and when she was cutting up a trash can and her hand slipped. I was so proud of her. "Jade" I told her. "yes". "um so I'm going to Canada for the weekend and you cant come" I said. "I'm going to my mom's and I want to introduce you to her over spring break when she comes here so you don't insult a random Canadian on the street" I said. she nodded. "and remember my dad cant find out you live here for good but he knows you stay over a lot so that shouldn't be a problem" I told her. I am going to miss her so much. The real reason I didn't want her to meet my mom is she is an alcoholic and I don't want to put Jade under so much pressure she starts cutting again. I kissed her. "Beck?" she asked. "yeah". "um I went to the mall today and got something and I think you will be proud of me" she said. "I'm always proud of you but what did you get" I said. "well my doctor recommended it" she took out a doggy tag it said "haven't cut in a month" but month was in marker. "see every month you put a new number on so people know I'm not a cutter anymore". I smiled she was doing so much better. "I kissed her "I love you so much" I told her "I love you too" she said

**Ok short but yeah. So in this Becks parents are divorced. Ok this is what I wanted to say Dan just tweeted " Just finished a victorious script that will make a certain group of victorious fans very happy" hopefully that means us! Ok please review**

**-Lucy**


	2. a relief

**HI! Thanks for all the reviews! So I finished 2 stories so now I can write this one again! Ok here we go**

**I do NOT own Victorious **

Jade's Pov

Today was the day Beck was leaving for Canada I know he will be back on Monday but I will miss him the RV will be so lonely. "Babe my dad is going to take me to the airport now" he said. "Beck I want you to have something" I handed him my scissors. "Jade these are your favorites" he said. "I know but when you look at them you can think of me" I said. "do you not trust yourself not to cut" he said. "NO I do! I have plenty of others and yeah" I said. he put them in his bag. I do trust myself I haven't cut in like forever and I'm proud of it. "BECK! Time to go" his dad yelled. I kissed him and then gave him a hug. "I have to go now I love you" he said. "I love you too".

IN CANANDA

Beck's Pov

I just got off the plane and I went to my mom's house. I still have a key so I used it to open the door. I walked in not much changed. I went in the living room when the lights went on and all my old friends jumped out yelling "WELCOME BACK BECK!". "aw thanks you guys" I said. My best friend Sam came up to me. "hey dude". We had a "man hug". "is my mom here" I asked. "no she is still at work" he said. The party was fun. Eventually everyone but Sam left. "want to hang" he said. I nodded. He got a text. "its my girlfriend" he said. "do I know her" I asked. "no she moved here last year" he said. "I miss my girlfriend so much" I said. "Can I see a picture of her?" he asked. I took out my favorite pic of Jade and I on our 1st anniversary. "hot but…She is goth dude" he said. "yeah so" I said. "uh nothing so what's her name what is she like" Sam said. "Her name is Jade. She is sarcastic and mean but sweet and gentile. She is beautiful and super talented" I said. "oh yeah how is that acting thing going? You go to a performing arts school….uh Hollywood Arts?" he said. "yeah the acting is going ok ive gotten some minor roles and stuff and Hollywood Arts is the best school ever" I said. "tell me about your friends besides Jade I mean" he said. "well there is my friend Andre he is really cool you two would be great friends he is also a music prodigy. Robbie is uh unique he is wimpy and carries around a puppet named Rex who he thinks is not a puppet Rex is insulting brave everything Robbie is not. Jade's best friend Cat is the total opposite of Jade. She is peppy and bubbly and girly. She is like a little kid. Then there is Tori who Jade hates. She is nice and a good singer." I said. "why does Jade hate Tori" Sam asked. "well she came to the school in the middle of the year and with no experience what's so ever. Then on her second day we were doing improve she kissed me which got Jade mad" I explained. "sounds like you have been dating Jade for a while". "3 years since 8th grade" I said. "wow". Later he left. Then my mom came home. "BECKETT OLIVER!" she yelled. "hey mom" I said. She was drunk. "get in here this minuet". I walked in. She punched me. "OW!" I yelled. For a 50 year old she was STRONG!. "that's for leaving me with you father!" she said. and starting beating me more. "YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH!" "YOUR PRETTY LITTLE SLUT OF A GIRLFRIEND DOSNT CARE ABOUT YOU!". "NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!" she yelled. I ran up. I had a bruise on my stomach and on my arm but my face and neck hurt too. I sat down on my bed and took out Jade's scissors. I thought of her and how beautiful she was and how well she was doing. I wondered what she was doing right now. i shifted in my seat but that hurt to much. "ow" I muttered. I looked at the scissors and remembered something Jade told me once.

_Flash back_

"_why do you do it?" I had asked her. "it's a relief. It feels…good" she said. "good?" how could it possibly feel good. "like my skin is the barrier keeping my problems inside. The blood is like my troubles and once the blood is out its like for that little moment all my problems are being washed away" _

_End of flashback _

I needed a relief and the next thing I knew the scissors were in my arm and boy Jade was right. This feels SO much better

**Ok there was chapter 2! I know you cant bring scissors on a plane but lets play pretend!(I sound like Cat). REVIEW! I hope they weren't too occ. **

**-Lucy**


	3. Jade knows

**Hi I replaced the AN with this chapter. Ok here we go!**

**I do NOT own Victorious **

Jade's pov

It was Monday and Beck was meeting me at school today. I spent most of the weekend at Cat's just in case Beck's dad came to the RV. I got to school and Tori, Cat, Andre, and Robbie were at my locker with a box…TAKING OFF MY SCISSORS! WTF! I ran over. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled. "We're taking the scissors off your locker" Vega said. "WHY!" I screamed. "Well I just thought since you're not a cutter anymore you were over your scissor obsession and would want to decorate your locker differently" she said. I snatched the box out of their hands. "NO! Just because I don't cut anymore doesn't mean in I don't like scissors anymore! WHY DON'T YOU GUYS TRUST ME! BECK DOES!" I shouted. "What does Beck do" I heard. I turned around. "BECK!" I ran and gave him a kiss. "Hey Jade" he put his arm around me and we walked back to my locker. "NO! That one went over there!" Cat said. "What are you doing?" Beck said. "Well Tori took Jade's scissors off her locker but Jade got mad so I told them to put them back!" she said. Jade gave her Best friend a hug. "AWW JADEY!" "SHUT UP!" Jade yelled. "Beck can I have my favorite scissors back" I asked. "Uh sure I'll give them back later" he said.

Beck's Pov

"Jadey will you come to the bathroom with me to help me with my makeup" Cat asked Jade. She nodded as they walked to the bathroom I slipped Jade's scissors into her bag. I rubbed the cuts through my long sleeve shirt. Then I felt the bruises on my stomach and shoulder where my mom hit me. I went to homeroom

Cat's Pov

I fixed my hair then OH NO! I looked in my purse. I can't find my mascara. "Jade can I borrow some Mascara I want to Impress Robbie" I giggled. "Why don't you two just date! And yeah it's in my bag. I looked through her bag pearphone, wallet, script, bloody scissors…wait WHAT!

Jade's Pov

Cat gasped "Jadey what are these" she said holding up a pair of scissors. "Scissors" I said. "Yeah but why do they have blood on them" she said. I took them from her hands. There was blood on the blades. Ok this was weird why would there be blood on my scissor then I looked closer. These were my favorites. Why did I have them I gave them to…OH NO!

**Review Bade forever!**

**-Lucy**


	4. together

**Hi I'm back did you guys see TGP. I felt so bad for Jade! But when Bade smiled at each other I died of happiness I also wrote a fic about that episode with bade moments it's called Jade Goes Platinum**

**I do Not own victorious**

Jade's pov

School ended and Beck still didn't know that I knew. I stayed quiet the whole ride home. "Jade what's wrong" Beck asked. "Nothing I just don't feel so good" I said. "Lie down it will make you feel better" he said. Then his phone beeped.

Beck's Pov

Poor Jade. Then I got a text.

**To: Beck **

**From: mom **

**So did your slut of a girlfriend leave you yet?**

I dropped my pone and ran into the bathroom with a pair of scissors and slice

Jade's Pov

Beck dropped his phone and ran into the bathroom. I picked up his phone. I read the text. OH NO! I put my ear against the door. He's cutting! Great! I can hear the sounds of blades against skin anywhere. I started hyperventilating. Oh god what is he gets hurt…OR WORSE! No Jade you can't think like that. I couldn't deal. I looked at a pair of scissors I had on the table. I picked them up. They inched closer and closer to my skin. They were just barley touching my skin. "Jade stop think about what you're doing. Is cutting really worth it." no I guess it wasn't. Then I heard Beck slice again I cringed in pain and not the good kind. Then I decided it was worth it. I picked up my scissors again and did 1 single slice. GOD I forgot what a relief it was. I cut again and again. After the 6 cut I looked at my arm. I pulled down my long sleeves to cover up the blood. My shirt was sticking to my left arm because of the blood. I touched my neck and felt the cutter necklace. I cut. I couldn't last. I was too weak. Tears fell down my cheek as I ripped the necklace off and through it out the door. Just as I crawled into bed Beck came out. He was also wearing long sleeves to cover up the scares. He crawled in next to me. I felt his arms wrap around me. They were touching. Our arms. Even though he was wearing a shirt I could feel his warm blood and I'm pretty sure he could feel min.

**A lot of people were saying Jade should help Beck but this is how I originally planned it. you have to wait and see if they overcome it together. Ok REVIEW! Keep loving bade!**

**-Lucy**


	5. discoverys are made

**Hi here is a new chapter. This chapter is REALLY T let me know if it seems more M but it's not a sex scene just well you'll see**

**I do NOT own Victorious**

Jade's Pov

I couldn't sleep. It was 2 in the morning. I had to know how bad he cut. I rolled up his sleeve careful not to wake him up. The cuts weren't too deep but that was a lot of blood. He wrapped his arms around me in his sleep. I cried myself to sleep that night.

Beck's Pov

The next morning there was blood all over the sheets. SHOOT! I ripped the off I knew Jade was a heavy sleeper so she didn't wake up. I went outside to throw away the sheets then I spotted something shining on the ground. I picked it up. It was Jade's cutter necklace. My eyes widened with a realization. I ran inside to see jade dressed getting ready for school. I frowned when I saw she was wearing long sleeves. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" I yelled. "DID YOU CUT?" "Maybe" She said. "Jade you can't do this" I said. "I CAN'T? WHAT ABOUT YOU!" she yelled. "WHAT ABOUT ME!" "You cut" she said softly. "How did you know" I said. "I had bloody scissor then I heard you cutting in the bathroom yesterday" she said. "Oh" I said. "OH! THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY!" she screamed. "LOOK! YOU CANT CUT ANYMORE!" I shouted back. "AND YOU CAN! BECK! That is not fair YOU ARE TH-"I cut her off by kissing her. We sat down n the bed. "I'll try not to cut" I said. She nodded. "Come on we have to get to school" she said. as she walked out the door I slipped a pair of scissors into my pocket before following her.

AT LUNCH

We were sitting with our friends and BOY was it hot out. But Jade and I were wearing long sleeves to cover up the cuts. "How can you guys not be sweating" Tori said. "I don't sweat" Jade said. "Well there was that one time at the bea-"started Cat. "NEVER SPEAK OF IT!" Jade yelled. "But seriously roll up your sleeves its 97 degrees" Andre said. "No" Jade said. "Come on you have to" Robbie said. "WE SAID NO!" I yelled and ran into the men's room

Jade's Pov

GREAT! I growled and followed Beck inside. I knew what he was doing. I grabbed a pair of scissors from my locker and went into the ladies room. The bathrooms were right next to each other so I could hear Beck. "Oops didn't mean to go that deep" I heard him say. I shed a tear. I rolled up my sleeves. Instead of slicing like I usually do I just pressed down into my porcelain skin and watch the red and the pale tan mix. After I was done Beck and I walked out at the same time.

AFTER SCHOOL

Beck's Pov

Jade was working on a project with Cat so I went home by myself. I found to letters. One didn't have a return address and the other one was from Sam. I opened the unknown one first.

_Dear Beck,_

_How is your slut? What about your precious little acting thing? I was with your Best friend the other day and he was good. I sent you a picture._

_-Mom_

I looked at the picture. EWWW Gross! WTF! WHY WAS SAM SLEEPING WITH MY SUPID MEAN ABUSIVE ALCOHALIC MOTHER! I quickly opened Sam's.

_Hey Beck,_

_Your mother I a sick sick person. I go over to your house because I left my wallet there and she RAPES me. Did you know she does that because she said she did it to all our other friends. I asked John and Charlie and they said it's all true. I know you hate her so it's ok to say this but she NEEDS to be locked up_

_-Sam_

Shit! My mother is also a rapist. This is FAN FUCKING TASIC! I looked at the scissors lying on the bed. I cut deeper and deeper just to get rid of the pain.

Jade's Pov

I was at the RV I walked to the front when I saw Beck cutting through the window. I ran as fast as I could inside. "BECK!" I screamed. He looked at me like I was the police. "Jade I um I" he stuttered. "YOU WHAT I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO STOP!" I yelled. "I can't" he said. YES YOU CAN" I said. "NO! IT'S NOT THAT EASY JADE! YOU DON'T UNDER STAND HOW IT FEELS" He said. "I DON'T! I HAVE BEEN CUTTING SINCE I WAS 10 AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TELL ME THAT?" I SHOUTED. "Look Jade I didn't mean it like that it's just I can't stop I tried I really did" he said. "OK FINE YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW I FEEL!" I yelled I picked up scissors and cut right there in front of Beck. Tear formed in his eyes. "Jade stop" he said calmly. I kept cutting "please jade jade stop now JADE STOP IT!" he was sobbing. I stopped and sat next to him. I took his hands and looked into his eyes.

Beck's Pov

"We are turning into one of those emo couples" Jade said. I chuckled slightly. I whipped away the tears. "Everyone has a reason to cut" she said "so…what's yours?". Could I tell Jade?

**I have to say I feel this is a very dramatic chapter. I didn't really want to go into detail with the whole rape thing because I'm still very young and 1. I don't know a lot on the topic and 2. If my parents found this on my computer they would KILL me. so please review and yeah! i will update soon**

**-Lucy**


	6. why

**Hi sorry I haven't updated in a little bit I started a new bade story called Middle School is Torture so after this make sure to check it out!**

**I do NOT in any way at all own victorious **

Jade's Pov

Beck was being very quiet. I looked on the bed and saw a picture. I picked it up "what's this" I asked. His eyes widened and he snatched it out of my hands. "Give it to me" I said. "No" I reached for it. I saw what it was "what the hell" I said. "WHY DO YOU HAVE PORN?" I screamed. "It's not!" he said. "Then what is this" I asked. "You see this woman" he said. I nodded. "That's…my mom" he said. What the hell. "EW! GROSS! WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT!" I asked. "She sent it to me because she…raped my best friend" he said. "HE RAPED ANDRE!"I screamed. "WHAT NO! My best friend from CANADA!" he said. "So, that's why you cut?" I asked. "No" he replied. "Then why" I asked. "Before your dad got arrested why did you?" he said. "Because he- WAIT! Your mom hurts you" I asked. He nodded. "Let me see" I demanded. "No" he said. "Beck I can help" I said. "How" he asked. "I can help heal them and I have tricks for healing them" I told him. "Ok" he said meekly and took off his shirt. There were bruises on his stomach and on his arm. "oh Beck" I muttered. "Here" I pulled out my make up and started covering up the bruise on his arm with makeup. "OW!" he said. "Look I know it hurts but it will help I'll put some on the cuts to so you can wear short sleeves" I said and applied some more make up. "I want to meet you mom" I said. "WHAT NO SHE COULD HURT YOU OR WORSE!" he yelled. "OR I COULD MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER!" I shouted back at him. "Fine I want you to meet my friends too. We will go to Canada after school Friday" he said. "Great" I said and kissed him. "Oh and when you stop I stop". "Then I'll stop…anything for you"

**Yes I know its short but next chapter they go to see Becks mom. Review.**

**-Lucy**


	7. Canada

**I'm so so sorry I haven't updated I a while! But its now summer! So enjoy Canada! **

**I do NOT own victorious**

Beck's Pov

Jade and I were on the plane. I was very jumpy. I was so scared. Then jade put her hand on my thigh "calm down everything is going to be fine" she said. "I'm just scared" I confessed. "Don't worry everything will be fine" she said. "When did you become so sweet" I asked jokingly she has always been sweet to me. "You tell anyone and you won't have hair anymore" she warned. I chuckled.

15 minutes later Jade fell asleep with her head on my chest. I fell asleep too. We we're woken by the sound of the pilot. We got off the plane and went to baggage.

"my Friend Sam is picking us up he said we can stay with him" I told her. "Whatever" she sighed. I grabbed our bags and looked for Sam. Then I spotted him. We made our way over to him. "Sam this is my girlfriend Jade, Jade this is my best friend Sam" I said. "Hi Jade" he said. "Yeah hi. Beck I want coffee" she said. "Ok" I said and went to get Jade some coffee.

Sam's Pov

Jade did not seem like Beck's type. But from what Beck says she makes him happy.

"So Jade how do you like Canada" I asked. "Canada is stupid" she replied. Ok then. Everything was weird till Beck came back. He held out the  
coffee for her and she grabbed it like she hadn't drunken anything in weeks. She took a sip and smiled. Then she gave beck a light peck on the lips. He put his arm around her shoulders and we made our way to my Car. Jade AND Beck went in the back seat. I started driving to my house. It was a red light and I looked back to see them making out. Ok then. I cleared my throat. They pulled apart Beck looked embarrassed and Jade glared at me for making them stop. "So um how long till we are their" Beck asked. "About 10 minutes" I replied. Jade groaned. "I'm bored" she said. "Here" Beck handed her a pair of…scissors. She took them and happily started to cut her empty coffee cup. Jade is one weird girl.

Jade's Pov

We got to that Sam guys house and he showed Beck and I to our room.

We dropped our luggage there and some blond slut came in. "BECK! I heard you were back in town!" she said and ran to give him a big hug. "Um hello!" I screamed. Beck pulled away. "HI! I'm Ashley!" she said. "Ok _Ashley _what were you doing hugging MY boyfriend" I said. "Jade" beck tried to calm me. "Beck and I used to be girlfriend and boyfriend but before that we were best friends!" she exclaimed. To show her he was mine I kissed him. I was a very heated kissed witch turned into a mini make out session. Then we pulled apart. Ashley just stood there with her mouth open "so um yeah Jade is my girlfriend" he said. "COOL! My new boyfriend is Johnny remember him!" she said. Beck nodded. "Well bye!" she said and left.

We sat on the bed. "Tomorrow we see you mom" I said. "Yeah" he said nervously and got up and ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Great. I banged on the door. "BECK! OPEN UP I KNOW YOU CUTTING IN THEIR!" I yelled. "SO WHAT IF I AM I NEED RELIEF!" he said. "YOU PROMISED YOU"D STOP!" I shouted. Then I was silent. I made my way back to the bed and started to cry. He has to stop. I grabbed my scissors and "Slice" he's cutting "slice" He broke a promise "slice" he could get hurt "slice" you're all alone. I pulled down my sleeve. I knocked on the door again. "Beck I'm sorry please come out" I said. No response. I picked the lock and opened the door to an unconscious Beck lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. OH NO! I pulled out my phone and dialed the number I was scared I would have to 911.

**Dun dun dun! Jade was right! Whats going to happen next! Anyways please review they make me really happy**

**-Lucy**


	8. Jade's turn

**Hi! Thank you guys so much for your wonderful reviews! Here is the next chapter**

**I do NOT own victorious **

Jade's Pov

I dialed 911 and heard ringing. I was crying well more like sobbing. "Hello 911 what is your emergency" the voice said. "I NEED an ambulance. My boy friend he is unconscious and I need help" I sobbed. "Where is your location". Shoot I don't know that "um…" I searched through Beck's things then found the address and told them. "ok we will be there in about 3 minutes". I hung up. I tried to lift beck but her was strong.

"HELP SAM HELP" I screamed. He came running in. "what!" he said. "Beck." I pointed down at him. He gasped. "The ambulance is on their way I just can't get him up" I said. We got him down just when the ambulance did they took him inside I followed but was stopped by a doctor. "I'm sorry miss I can't let you in" he said. "NO! He is my boyfriend I need to see him" I yelled. "You can be the first one to see him at the hospital" he said and then they drove off. "Come on we are going to the hospital" I told Sam. He nodded.

As we were driving he asked me "what happened to him". "Um he…he was cutting himself" I muttered. "He cuts himself?" he said with disbelief. "Yeah we…we both do" I said. We hit a red light. "Let me see" he demanded. "No I barley know you!" I said. "But I know Beck and I need to see what he is doing to himself". I sighed and rolled up my sleeve. His eyes looked like they would pop out of his head. "Drive" I said. "Huh?" he said. "It's a green light" I told him. "Oh right". I felt another tear shed down my face. "You really love him don't you" he said. I nodded "yes yes I do so much! More than anything" I said and started to sob. "Shh calm down Beck will be fine" he comforted. We were now parked in the hospital. I just sobbed harder. Sam pulled me into a hug to comfort me. "Jade…Lets go see Beck" he said. "Ok".

We went in. "we are here for Beck Oliver" I said. The lady pointed us towards his room. I got to the door and stopped. "What's wrong" Sam asked. "I'm scared" I confessed. "Don't be" he said. I slowly opened the door. I gasped and cover my mouth desperate to hold in the tears. I've already cried enough today. Sam walked in. "He looks bad" he said. "THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" I said. "How" Sam asked. "I'm the one who let him go to his mom's I'm the one who gave him scissors!" I said. "Don't worry miss" the doctor said. "You his girlfriend" he asked. I nodded. "I can assure you he will be fine but why would he do this" he said. I looked at Sam "um I have no idea" I lied. "Ok I'll be back" he said.

I ran out of the room and into the bathroom. Beck looked so…so broken. I pulled out my scissor and pressed down. Something I only do when things are really bad otherwise I just slice. "Push" Beck's hurt "push" it's all your fault "push" he will never forgive you "push". I looked at my arm and my blood was the last thing I saw before I collapsed and everything went black.

**I know kinda short but the more reviews the faster I update they get me excited to update so yeah. also I will update Friends Forever next and I am having MAJOR writers block with Middle School is Torture so is any of you are reading that PLEASE give me ideas. Thanks review!**

**-Lucy**


	9. talking it out

**Hi I am sorry I haven't updated sooner. Please read the A/N at the end (unless you read it on Friends Forever or Middle School is Torture it's the same a/n) ok enjoy!**

**I do NOT own Victorious I'm not Dan **

Beck's Pov

I stirred up. Still dazed I looked around the hospital bed. My arm was all bandaged up. I had a massive head ach. I sighed enjoying the silence. Then all of a sudden a bunch of nurses and doctors came in around a gurney. Then a nurse came in bringing me food. "Beck I see you're up. I hope you don't mind the company" she said. "I don't mind" I said. "Ok we we'll let her rest and if she is not up in 3 hours we will keep her on watch" one doctor said. The nurses nodded and stepped back revealing the girl. I looked at the girl. OH MY GOD THAT'S JADE! She was paler than normal and her arms were covered in bandages and she was hooked up to an IV needle. I hoped out of the bed spilling the food on the ground and ran to her side. "Her cuts were much worse than yours" said a doctor as he entered. I took her hand and tears fell down my face. "You should rest" the doctor told me. "No not till I know if Jade is ok" I said. "She will be fine with our treatment now lay down" I did what I was told.

A DAY LATER

Jade still isn't awake. The doctors said I could go but I didn't. I stayed at the hospital and I was going to until Jade woke up. Sam walked in "Hey" he said. "Hi" I said not taking my eyes off of Jade. "She's still not up?" Sam asked. "No and I'm getting really worried." I told him. "My dad's here to pick me up but I think you should talk to him because he's a physiologist" he said. I nodded and Sams dad came in. "hi Beck" Mr. Smith (sams dad) said. "Hi" I said. "So Beck I'm pretty sure you are aware of what your mom did to Sam" he asked. I nodded. "I also hear that you have been cutting yourself is that true" he asked. "Yes" I mumbled. "Why" he asked. I sighed I took Jade's hand. "This is my girlfriend Jade. She is or was or I don't know she cuts and then she stopped. After she stopped it was fine but then I went to visit my mom and she…beat me so I started to cut which got her cutting again out of worry. Then what happened between Sam and my mom happened and things got out of hand" I explained. "Do you love Jade" he said. "More than anything" I said. "And her being here how does that make you feel" Mr. Smith asked me. "Horrible I hate seeing her like this and I feel like it's my fault if I never started cutting then she wouldn't have" I said. "You don't know that. Look Beck I need to go but anytime you or Jade needs to talk you know where I am" he said then left. Time went on and I stayed by Jade's side. Then I checked my phone 4 new messages

**To: Beck**

**From: Cat**

**Where r u and Jadey I tried calling her but she didn't answer I'm scared **

**To: Beck**

**From: Tori**

**Where r u wats going on**

**To: Beck **

**From: Andre**

**Dude r u ok we are all worried**

**To: Beck**

**From: Robbie (and Rex!)**

**Where r u**

I sighed and opened a new mass text to all Cat, Tori, Andre, and Robbie

**To: Cat, Andre, Robbie, Tori**

**From: Beck**

**Jade cut. She is unconscious and we r at a hospital in Canada **

I got a call

Tori: BECK! You're on speaker with Robbie, Cat, and Andre

Rex: AND ME  
Tori: …and Rex

Me: hey

Cat: how's Jadey

Andre: Beck why did Jade cut

Me: well ok so it's not just Jade…I uh I cut too

All of them: YOU WHAT!

Me: ok so I went to Canada and my mom who is an alcoholic beat me so I started cutting. Then that scared jade so she started cutting. Then my mom raped my best friend from Canada so I cut more so Jade cut more and we are in Canada cause Jade wanted to talk to my mom, but I got nervous and cut really deep and went to the hospital so Jade cut really deep even deeper than me! So I'm up and Jade's not

I heard Cat crying in the background.

Robbie: oh wow we didn't know you cut too

Me: yeah

Tori: please come home after Jade wakes up then please stop cutting

Me: ok bye

All: bye

I hung up. I was getting hungry. I waited 20 more minutes before realizing Jade wont probably be awake when I get back. I stood up and started to exit the room when I heard "Beck?"

**I really hate to end it there with what I'm about to tell you but I wanted to end there. Ok so I'm leaving on Sunday for camp. I'm going for 6 weeks so I won't be able to update. I'm really sorry about that! But I will keep writing on paper then I will type and upload when I get back. But…if you're a 13 fan I have great news for you! It's a theatre camp and they might do 13 so when I get back I will write a 13 fic! Also I signed up for bade prompts with should be up by Saturday at the latest. And thank you and sorry for the people who have read this 3 times on my other stories. Please review**

**-Lucy**


	10. improve

**omg I'm back! After 6 weeks. Camp was awesome and super fun but I missed everything. anyways enjoy the chapter!**

Jade's pov

Beck turned around. "jade" he shouted and ran to my side. "your awake" he said tears in his eyes. "uh huh" I looked at my arm it was covered in bandages ...so was Beck's. I didn't bring it up though. "when you get out of here we are going straight home to California" he said. "but Beck your mo-" I started. "I know but too much has already happened we should just leave Canada and never come back"

He said. YES NO MORE STUPID CANADA! I nodded then a nurse came in. "oh jade your up ill go tell a doctor and you should be able to leave tomorrow morning" she said then left.

On Monday

Yesterday we left canada and now we are at school. Beck doesn't have to wear his bandages anymore but I do. Beck was wearing long sleeves even though it was still really hot. The doctor said I shouldn't because it would mess up the band aides. So now I have to go school with bandages on my wrist! Yay (sense the sarcasm). We walked into school Becks arm around my shoulder. Then all our friends plus Tori ran up to us. They were all yelling things at us like "are you ok?" "how are you" "jadey I was so scared" we walked to Becks locker and they followed. Ugh "LEAVE NOW" I yelled. Robbie ran away. Andre and cat left but for some reason Vega stayed. "I said leave" I repeated. She sighed then left. " good we are alone" I said. I kissed him. Then he said " I didn't bring this up at the hospital but you promised stop cutting" he said. "what the hell Beck! YOU ARE SUCH A HYPOCRITE! MY BOYFRIENDS A HYPOCRITE EVERYONE" I yelled. "Jade!" she said. "what?" I asked. He sighed "nothing lets get to class. We were on our way when we bumped into Sikawitz. " hello Jade" he Said. "hey Sikawitz have you met my boyfriend the hypocrite?" I asked llpointing to beck. "JADE!" he said. I shrugged and walked into class. Beck sat down next to me. "Beck Jade alphabet improv you letter is J

Jade you promised you'd stop

Keep doing it and I will like I've said before when you stop I stop

Look! You can't cut yourself anymore Jade

"what the hell beck! We never said what we were doing now the whole class knows and soon the whole school will Know that I cut...that YOU cut! That's right Beck and I cut ourselves!" I screamed and ran out of the class.

**There is that chapter! So the camp did do 13 BUT I wasn't in it because I'm too "young" . to be in it. so we did little mermaid. It was fun but I wish I was in 13. But like I promised here is a 13 story on the way I even have the first 2 chapters done! So I actually wrote a lot at camp so those should be up but it might be till Wednesday at the latest because I got 1036 emails all from with updates! But yeah. so review!**

**-Lucy**


	11. endings

Becks Pov

Great where was jade. I couldn't find her anywhere. Then I heard crying coming from the girls room. I walked in not caring who saw I only cared about 1 thing and that was Jade. "Jade?" I kicked open the stall door open. Jade was sitting on the floor holding a knife? "jade! What are you doing! Are you trying to kill yourself!?" I asked.

"why not my life sucks anyways!" she shouted. "Jade! LOOK AT ME! You can not kill yourself! You to important! You are so talented and smart. Plus I can't live with out you! I can't image a world with out you! If I killed myself every time time I felt bad I would have been dead months ago! Please put down the knife and back away." I said. Jade thought for a moment. She dropped the knife an hugged me. Tears in her eyes. I kissed her. We left the girls room. Everyone stared at us. "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT!" jade yelled. Witch scared them and them ran off. I kissed her again I love her so much. "um is this normal" a families voice said. We pulled apart to find Sam. "whoa hey dude what are you doing here" I asked. "we moved here to get away from your mom who got arrested by the way" he said. "do you go here" I asked. "no just saying hi". "hi bye" Jade said wanting to go back to kissing me. So I let her. I'm really crazy about this girl and I love her to death.

**A/N omg this story is over! Aww BUT a lot of new ones to come. Sorry the lasat chapter is kinda short it looked super long on my ipod.**

**-Lucy**


End file.
